I Dreamed A Dream
by TheShatteredBeauty
Summary: A one-shot looking into Esme's abusive marriage with Charles. Song-fic to "I Dreamed A Dream" by Les Miserables!


**A/N: Hey, everyone! I know I should be working on my other story, 'The Lost Sorcerer', and truly, I am, I'm still writing out Chapter 2, but I was just listening to Les Miserable's song, I Dreamed A Dream, and I thought "This song is so Esme!" **

**Summary: A one-shot looking into Esme's abusive marriage with Charles. Song-fic to "I Dreamed A Dream" by Les Miserables! **

**Rating: Rated T for language and violence**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Twilight Saga nor any of its characters. *sighs* Only in my dreams…**

**I Dreamed A Dream**

**Esme's POV:**

_**There was a time when men were kind**_

_**When their voices were soft**_

_**And their words inviting **_

I remember perfectly my childhood and teenage years, when all men were so carefully gentle with you that it seemed like one imperfect touch would break you, and the world and the future was laid out in front of you. Innocence, I would describe it as, innocence that no one could take away from you.

I remember when I first dated and married Charles. When we began dating, he would treat me like a young boy would treat a new puppy he got for Christmas. He would take me out to dinner, buy me flowers, kiss me in public, all that cheesy romantic stuff. When he asked my hand for marriage, I couldn't have been happier. I thought that this is why I live, for love.

_**There was a time when love was blind**_

_**And the world was a song**_

_**And the song was exciting**_

In my early marriage with him, I was blinded by my love for him. I was too blind to see the man behind the mask he wore that I had never known about. In public, he was a sweet man who would do anything for someone or something he loves. But in reality, he was like a monster who was hungry and looking for prey.

To the people who had seen his true self, they never knew why he was like that. They guessed that maybe he didn't love them at all, that they were just another woman to fall for him, which is exactly how I feel. But I know that true reason why. It was because his own father abused his mother ever since he could walk on two legs, so now he's doing the same. I found this out while Charles was at work, so I went to the police station downtown and politely asked for his profile. In his profile, apparently his father was arrested for violence and rape to his wife.

_**There was a time**_

_**Then it all went wrong**_

When I was a teenager, I would have never, ever guessed my life would turn out like this, when your own husband would abuse and rape you when you forgot to clean the dishes, if the house wasn't spotless, or if you forgot only a centimeter while painting the walls a new color. I only have one question, What went wrong?

_**I dreamed a dream in time gone by**_

_**When hope was high and life worth living**_

_**I dreamed that love would never die**_

_**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**_

When I was at the age of 16, I fell from a tree in Columbus, Ohio, when I was just a farm girl and trying to pick the ripest apple of them all, when I slipped off a branch. My leg was twisted at an awkward angle, and you bet my parents freaked out. They had always pressured me to behave like a lady and get married to a good man. Well, lucky for us, our usual doctor was out on a vacation for his daughter's birthday, so we had to drive out of town to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

From the first glance I caught of him, my leg all of a sudden didn't feel too bad anymore.

_**Then I was young and unafraid**_

_**And dreams were made, and used, and wasted**_

_**There was no ransom to be paid**_

_**No song unsung**_

_**No wine untasted**_

Ever since the first time Charles laid a hand on me, I dreamed for hope and I dreamed of Dr. Cullen. He helped me escape me for this living hell called marriage. I owe him at least that much for treating me.

_**But the tigers come at night**_

_**With their voices soft as thunder**_

_**As they tear your hope apart**_

_**As they turn your dream to shame**_

One night while Charles was busy raping me again, I moaned out Carlisle's name. And he found out.

Charles made sure to hit twice as hard, so that I had to work harder to cover up all my mistakes I have ever made. Some scars were even bleeding for weeks, non-stop.

I often compare Charles to a tiger, his voice is like a knife cutting into your skin or nails on chalkboards. He ruins your hope like he would hunt his prey. But most of all, when we dated, I told him my dream of a happy family and living old. He ruined that too. He made sure that he told me every night of my life that I was worthless, ugly, stupid, and that he would turn my pathetic dream into shame. I hated myself for ever thinking that I would be happy with Charles.

_**He slept a summer by my side**_

_**He filled my days with endless wonder**_

_**He took my childhood in his stride **_

_**But he was gone when autumn came**_

In my dreams, which I shouldn't even be having anymore, I dreamed of Carlisle. I dreamed that we would get married, have kids, and grow old together. But the closest I would ever get is when he treated my leg. I remember how it felt when the nurse told me that he moved to another state with his son. But what hurt me the most was, _son. _So he had a son? Did that mean he had a wife as well? I would never know.

_**And still I dream he'll come to me**_

_**That we will live the years together**_

_**But there are dreams that cannot be**_

_**And there are storms we cannot weather**_

Most people would say "Oh, she's alive because her husband is being gentle." But that wasn't the case. I was alive because every night, I had a thread of hope that Carlisle would be there when I wake up to a morning kiss and breakfast. But I would only wake up to a morning beating and making breakfast for Charles, but I wouldn't eat anything. I wasn't allowed to eat anything. Charles would complain that I should just starve myself so I could be skinner. So I did.

_**I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this hell I'm living**_

_**So different now from what it seems**_

A month later, I found out I was pregnant. I was actually going to keep it, but not with Charles in the house. I would have to run away and leave it all behind, for my baby's sake. I would go move in with my second cousin in Ashland, Wisconsin. My baby would be safe.

Nine months later, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Matthew Evenson. Thankfully, he looked more like me than his father. But a few minutes later, the doctor told me that he had a lung infection, and that he wouldn't even live a day. I couldn't control myself, I broke down. Now, my life is officially ruined.

That night, he took his last breath. I knew I couldn't go on, I had to join in heaven, where he's waiting for me.

I would jump off a cliff. So that night, I did exactly that, I was sleeping at last.

_**Now, life, has killed, the dream**_

_**I dreamed**_

**Review?**


End file.
